No More Pain
by GorgeousLadyDi
Summary: Quinn and her dad have been having troubles, and she just can't take it anymore... /I am not the best writer, I may start to ramble sometimes, but is important for me to write this.
1. Same Shit, Different Day

It was the end of summer, and Quinn had just waked up. The day had barely started, and she already knew how the story would play. First she'd have to do all the tasks that were meant to be distributed by everyone, then she would be yelled at, and last, when her mother would come home, she'd get no credit for what she did. Same shit, different day.

She got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, for breakfast, even though it was basically lunch time. Sleeping was one of the ways she had to avoid her problems. As she arrived to the kitchen, she'd pass by her dad who was on the computer.  
She passed by him, only letting off a "Good morning", which didn't always obtain a reply.

She had a small breakfast, as usual, since she didn't want to get full due to the lunch being so close. Then the rest of the routine would go on. She basically felt like her dad's slave, because the tasks meant to everyone, always ended up being done by her. She cleaned everyone's dirty dishes. She'd make her bed, her sister's bed and her parents' bed, all by her own. Being treated worse than a dog didn't please her.

After that she'd finally have some time to herself, before lunch, since her dad was meant to be doing it, so she'd sit in the living room and watch some television until the lunch was ready.

She dragged herself from the couch to the kitchen where she'd have lunch with her dad and little sister. The environment was always really tense, and not many words were shared.

She'd then clean the dishes and go to her room, which was more like her safe heaven. She'd just lock herself in there, lower the blinds and turn on her computer, in search of comfort in music. It kind of helped, but her mind was never off of the events that occurred in the past two years.

Her mom had a severe depression, which had left everyone down as well.  
Quinn was really close to her mom, and therefore, she felt her mom's pain.

Her mom's depression was a dark period for her, and what her dad said to her one day, only made everything worse.

The words "You're the reason why your mom is depressed!" have been haunting her since the day her father pronounced them. She was not expecting that, specially coming from her dad, so it was quite a shock to her.

Even though she knew it wasn't true, those words didn't come out of her head, and she started to actually believe in them.  
And to 'help' with the situation, her mother wasn't getting any better. She had stop working, spending all her days screaming in bed, in her dark room, only coming out when forced to eat.

Unable to see her mom like that, she locked herself in the room, listening to music and crying, during most of the time. She didn't let her mom see her cry though. She knew she had to stay strong, for her and for her mom.

With the time, her mom got better, but those things she heard and felt were never forgotten.  
She remembers the times she'd look at the knives in the kitchen, when home alone and just thought of ending all the pain she'd be feeling due to everything that was happening. She'd have the chance to end everything more than once, but something in her head just told her not to. She later came to the conclusion that deep inside she knew it wouldn't be worth because of her dad. He led her to think to do it. She wouldn't give him the pleasure to see what he caused.

So she didn't. And glad so. She'd miss so many wonderful things in her life… Graduate at top of her class, receiving her diploma, old friends, new friends… Every day she felt blessed for the life she currently had, because even though it wasn't perfect, it was better than no life at all.

She tried to think positive, but it wasn't possible when her dad constantly reminded her (or tried to make her believe) that she was a piece of shit. And though feeling blessed, that was how she felt, most of the days.

So, there was she. In her room, listening to music, only this time the depression she was trying to heal was hers.  
She didn't let anyone see her like this. Vulnerable. She always showed her strong side, when in public, though when alone, she'd just crash. She was a train wreck. Hurt. Alone.

There were countless nights in which she cried herself to sleep, and it seemed like no one cared, at all. They only cared this one time, when everyone was at the table and her dad decided to yell at her over some stupid thing. She was crying so hard, she lost her appetite and almost choked on food twice, her dad always screaming if she wanted him to give her a reason to cry. To what she replied "Only if you knew why I cry!"

The discussion heated up from there, her dad demanding to know the reason why she cried. She just couldn't say it. She'd kept it to herself, because her dad told her that the next time he'd hit her, she'd end up in the hospital. Quinn had learned to love herself above everything else in the past times, so she just couldn't say it. She was just too scared.

Then, a couple of weeks after that, the family went to a water park. Though trying to forget everything and just enjoy the day and the sun, she just couldn't take it anymore. When her dad took her little sister to the slides and she got to be alone with her mother, she let it all out. She told her mom about all the name calling, the threats – everything.

Thought shocked, her mom did nothing. Nothing. She finally got the guts to tell her mom, and what happened? Nothing.

So, these were the things she thought about when alone…

After lunch, the day passed running, since she could do pretty much whatever she wanted in her room, only having to come out for food. It comforted her that school was about to start, bringing back friends and work that kept her distracted during most of the day. Though her mind was still haunted by those words at night…

That night was just another one in which she cried herself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a different day, yet same shit.


	2. I Hate Mondays

She woke up a few minutes before the alarm, as usual. She stayed in bed for a while… Everything was calm. Peaceful. She knew that peace would end as soon as the alarm rang. And it did. The alarm rang at 7am sharp, and everyone at the house automatically woke up.  
"Monday…" she said in a sigh, getting up.

Yes. It was Monday. School was going to start at 8:30, so she had no time to lose. She knew that it didn't matter if she liked it or not, she had to go, so why fight against it?

She made her way to the closet, pulling out a leopard shirt and a pair of red jeans that she quickly put on. Then she made her way to the bathroom and got ready to go downstairs.

Though everyone was running around, she had sort of a plan in her mind, and her time controlled, so she made her way downstairs, getting then into the kitchen for breakfast. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the family joined her. First her little sister, then her father and by last her mother. There was no actual "breakfast talk" since everyone was too busy eating as fast as they could, not to get late. She ate calmly because A: it isn't healthy to eat fast and B: no one would arrive late as long as they left the house before 8am.

After breakfast, her dad drove her to school. Since a couple of her grades went down a little, he grounded her by taking away her car. He stopped the car in the middle of the road, without getting into the school's parking lot, and told her to go. She quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way into the entrance of the school.

Rachel and Kurt were there, waiting for her, which didn't surprise her much. The "being nice" thing was starting to annoy her, because most of the time she just wanted them to shut up. She hated how they liked to make fun of everyone on their backs. It made her sick. Despise that, she put on a forced smile and went with them, always two steps behind them, avoiding being a part of the conversation.

They made their way to the classroom, the bell ringing as soon as they arrived. She noticed Mercedes and Tina were in her class, though Santana and Brittany weren't because Santana decided to fail the year to stay with Brittany, which made her upset.

First class went well, her staying between Tina and Mercedes and behind Kurt and Rachel, which made it hard to pay attention to class, due to all the conversations going on around her. As the bell rang for the break, she searched for Santana in the hallways, getting away from Kurt and Rachel. When she found her, she slapped her in the arm and said: "You bitch!"

"Well, good morning to you too" Santana replied, rubbing her arm.

"You seriously failed on purpose?! Are you aware that you let me alone with Kurt and Rachel?!"

"Relax, Lady Hummel and Hobbit Berry's talks will eventually become background noise."

"Still, I'm gonna kill you for failing."

Santana had a little grin on her face because she knew Quinn actually cared and was going to annoy her for the rest of the year because of it. Instead of dwelling on the issue, Santana just grabbed Quinn by the arm and forced her to walk with her during the next of the day. Not that Quinn minded. Santana was bitchy, but a nice and loving kind of bitchy and she was her best friend.

The rest of the day went normally, hanging out with Santana on the breaks 'till lunch time. Santana didn't have classes in the evening, so she went home. Quinn in other hand, had classes. There was absolutely no way she was going to eat in the cafeteria – because their food is so crappy, most people wouldn't even give a dog – so she went to the Chinese restaurant around the corner.

She was planning on grab some food and go back to school, but when she sighed her teacher, she decided to stay a little longer, as the woman invited her to join her during lunch. Quinn didn't mind. She wasn't what they call "a teacher's pet". She just really liked to talk with the teachers. Especially when they know what kind of problems she had at home.

They talked about vacations, school, and finally her teacher touched the subject…

"So, how's your dad? Less demanding?"

Quinn nodded no. She didn't really like to talk about her dad, but she didn't like to keep all to herself either. It was good to have someone to talk to, and in which she could trust. She had a flashback of an English class, two years ago, in which she started crying in the middle of the class. The entire class had to stop because of it. All the teachers loved her, and wanted to know when something was wrong. That was the first time she opened up herself about her mother. The teacher didn't call her parents to talk about it, because Quinn asked so, and she respected the request.

The teacher continued: "Had any problems with him?" How she knew how to read Quinn.

"Yes" Quinn started. "We had a couple of fights over summer, and stayed without talking with each other for a couple of weeks…"

"Oh" the teacher let go. "Well, from what you tell me, he isn't getting any easier to deal with…" she paused and then continued "I'm sorry to tell you that I think he won't change sweetheart… You'll have to either adapt or force him to change."

Those are some of the things Quinn feared. She didn't exactly like to "adapt", but she knew that if she faced her dad, there would be consequences. Even though she did wanted to confront him. "The next time I'll put my hands on you, you'll end up in a hospital". These words were on constant repeat in her mind. Her father said them to her, more than once.

They finished lunch and made their way back to school together. There was still some time left before her class started, so she decided to go search for another of her teachers. She made her way into the cafeteria and spotted her talking with two other students. She stepped into the conversation by saying "I truly believe you're running from me" to her teacher. She wasn't just a teacher. She was a friend.

She laughed and said: "I'm sure not!" She then noticed the look on Quinn's face, and turned around, leaving the boys finishing their lunch. She placed her hand on Quinn's back and started walking with her to a quiet place. When they arrived to an empty classroom, the teacher started.

"So, how have you been?" She asked

"Good…" Quinn lied. "Some days are better than others…"

"Your dad still bothers you, doesn't he?"

She nodded yes, while pulling a chair "It's just so hard". With that, her voice started weakening. She was so fucking tired of it all.

Her teacher told her the same the other one had said, just not 10 minutes ago. After that, Quinn decided to change the subject, and they started talking about their schedules, complaining about both of them being crappy. They talked about it until it was time for the next class.

The class passed on quickly, since it was only 45 minutes, and as they didn't have teacher for the last class, they were allowed to get off school earlier. Quinn texted her dad, saying she'd go to Santana's place 'till it was time for her to pick up her sister.

As soon as she stepped into the neighborhood, she heard a single gunshot. Though, she thought it was kids playing with acid – which had happened a lot, and the sound was exactly the same. She went up on Santana's building. When the elevator arrived upstairs, she went out and faced a door, already open, and Santana waiting impatiently at the door.

"Are you freaking insane?! You hear a gunshot and keep on walking like if nothing happened?!"

She stopped for a while. "A gunshot?" She asked.

"Good, now you're deaf!" Santana rolled her eyes and motioned for Quinn to get in, closing the door behind her as soon as she stepped into the house. Lucy, Santana's dog, was the first to greet her, followed by her mother. Santana pulled Quinn into her bedroom, making her sit on the bed.

"I swear to God you're crazy, Fabray"

Quinn laughed a bit. "I swear I didn't know it was a gunshot!"

"There was a man armed with a big ass gun, and you didn't saw it?" Santana sighed at the end, Quinn just replying with a shrug.

They watched TV, ate and talked a lot. They talked mostly about how annoying Kurt and Rachel could be together.

"Once they start, there's no way to turn off" Santana commented.

Eventually, it was time to pick up her little sister at school, so Quinn said goodbye to Santana and her mom and abandoned the building, making her way to her sister's school.

She got a bit scared when she saw her dad already standing there, with her little sister already in the car, waiting for her. She then identified her cousin, so she made her way to the car fast.

"You're late!" her dad yelled.

She looked at the clock. 2 minutes late.

"I'm sorry…" In her defense, her sister usually took up to 15 minutes to get out.

She greeted her cousin and then got into the car, everyone else doing the same, and her dad drove to pick up her mom. Then they went home.

She found her refugee on the quiet living room. Everyone else was in the kitchen. There she could be alone. She had spent all day feeling like crying, so she'd like to have a moment to put herself back together.

Dinner time came, and she had dinner with her cousins – one of them arrived a bit after they got home. Everything was going perfectly well, until they decided to start talking.

"So, I heard someone received a diploma!" Her soon-to-be cousin said with a loving smile. "Congrats!"

Quinn blushed a bit. She loved the compliments. "Thank you!"

"It's not like you were the only one that received it, so you can stop being all full of yourself. Tons of other kids received it too." Her dad said.

That was like a kick in the ass for Quinn. She hated when her dad did this. Never letting her enjoy her moment. She got up, to everyone's surprise and abandoned the kitchen, going back to the living room.

Her cousins only saw her again when it was time for them to go back home. As soon as they left, she closed the living room's door and let herself cry all that she wanted.

Her dad went to bed right after dinner, leaving her mom to clean all the dishes. Once she finished, she went to the living room, to help Quinn with a sore wrist she complained about, earlier that night.

She sat next to Quinn, taking her hand to put a bond around her wrist. "Quinn, what's wrong?" she asked.

Quinn just sobbed. She wasn't ready to speak. Though her mom kept pushing her, and once she fixed her wrists, she laid Quinn's head on her leg. "Come on Quinnie, you can talk about anything with me".

She shouldn't have said that. In a certain way, Quinn managed to have a bit of what annoyed her the most in Kurt and Rachel. Once she started to complain about something, there was no way to stop her. She complained about being underappreciated, about how unfair and aggressive her dad was to her. She didn't like the way she was being treated. It had to stop. She said her dad didn't love her anymore. Her mom stopped her there.

"Quinn, though sometimes it doesn't seem like it, your dad and I love you more than anything, you hear me? Anything."

"I'm just tired of doing everything for him to like me, and he doesn't!" Quinn said, her faced washed in tears.

"You know he isn't a talking person… He doesn't express it, but you know he's proud…"

The talk went on for a little longer, and then her mom pulled on another subject.

"You know, you don't really know how much you love a person until it's gone"

Quinn looked up, though her eyes were swollen, she could see her mom almost tearing up.

"You know I lost my mom, and I lost my dad, and now this year I lost my brother" Her mom said, now completely crying.

Quinn just sat straight and hugged her mom. "I know mom. And I'm sorry I'm always mad at dad… It's not my fault."

They kept on talking until 11:30pm. Her mom had made her agree on confronting her dad, the day after.

Before going to bed, her mom told her not to think about that talk they had anymore and just try to sleep. She did have taken a pill for the pain in her wrist, which usually made her sleepy. Though, she went to bed she couldn't just shut down. She cried when thinking of the challenge she had ahead. There was no way that talk with her dad was going to end up well.

"I hate Mondays" she sighed between sobs, right before she fell asleep.


End file.
